


New Years Kiss

by tythanator3000



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Amyplier, CrankGameplays - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Tythan, blu boy, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tythanator3000/pseuds/tythanator3000
Summary: They gang brings in the new year...with a kiss?? Idfk. Happy New Years though.





	

"You know, they say whoever you kiss when the ball drops, is who you'll spend the new year with." Mark said, mostly directed at Amy. Ethan, however, had overheard and glanced nervously in Tyler's direction. He wanted to kiss him, so much he couldn't stand it. 

"Oh really now?" Amy said back to Mark, matching his sultry tone. She leaned in and gently pecked Mark on the lips lovingly. They were so cute. Ethan couldn't stand that either. He was just a grumpy single person who was hopelessly in love. Ethan sat there sulking with his "totally not alcoholic drink because you are underage" drink. At least, that's what Tyler called it when he handed it to him...and then he winked. That goddamn wink. Ethan couldn't get the image out of his mind. 

There was only 5 more minutes until the ball dropped.

Mark and Amy were being all lovey dovey. Kathryn was watching the TV and all the performers for new years. Tyler was leaning against the doorway looking like a fucking Greek god or some shit on his phone. Chica was curled up next to Ethan. He rubbed her fur softly. Mumbling "I feel ya," to the large dog.

4 minutes to go. 

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Tyler asked, walking up to his younger friend. Ethan smiled up at him, trying to hide the sadness in his heart. The probably spiked drink was making him feel a bit arrogant though.

"Same thing as always, trying to get you to fall in love with me." Ethan responded, chuckling a bit afterwards. Hoping Tyler understood it was meant as a joke. 

"Oh, well you've definitely succeeded." All of Ethan's confidence was gone like that. Was he joking? Did he mean it? ...probably not. But...it seemed so convincing. Why was he so smooth? It should be illegal. 

3 minutes left. 

Tyler sat down next to Ethan and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. Ethan subconsciously scooted closer and nestled perfectly into the crook of his arm. This was all friendly right? Ethan's cheeks were flushed and he was sure it had nothing to do with the drink. His heart was beating so fast. What was Tyler doing? Was he aware of how he was making Ethan feel?

Tyler looked into the loud blue boys eyes with compassion. Then a smile spread over his face, and he reached up and ruffled Ethan's hair. "You're so adorable." Tyler said. Ethan didn't think it was possible, but his cheeks got even redder. Nobody noticed the absolute crime being committed over here? Somebody should call an ambulance. Ethan was dying. 

2 more minutes. 

"Th-thanks. You too?" Ethan replied nervously. He'd like to blame the stuttering on the small amount of alcohol in his system, but he knew it was something else. His chest felt warm and fuzzy. Tyler laughed at Ethan's response. Not in a rude way, in a genuine sort of way. The sound came from his diaphragm and worked It's way up. It was the purest laugh imaginable. 

"You're such a fucking dork," Tyler said when he stopped laughing, "so do you have any new years resolutions?" Ethan had only made one resolution...which was to tell Tyler how he felt. No way in hell he was going to tell him that. Even with this new unexpected behaviour from the other male. 

Ethan just shrugged, "Eh not really. You?"

Only a minute now

"I have a few things in mind. Nothing too crazy, y'know?" Tyler looked down at his friend. He had put emphasis on too. Ethan's mind wasn't working anymore. He couldn't even attempt to look for more meaning in these subtle little things. Like the glances Tyler kept making down to his lips. Or that glisten in his eyes. Or the way the arm wrapped around him was pulling closer. Ethan couldn't pick up on any of that. Or form a proper response. 

10..9...8...7...

"Oh really?" Ethan managed to stumble out. 

6...5...4...3...2...

"Yeah." Tyler said cooly.

1.

Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ethan's. "Nothing too crazy" he had said. Yeah, Ethan thought, this totally isn't crazy. Just to good friends kissing. Two good friends who apparently both had more than friendly feelings towards the other. Fireworks were going off and Ethan couldn't tell if it was in his head or on the TV. He didn't want this to end.


End file.
